An aerosol delivery device can be used for generating a nicotine-containing condensation aerosol.
One example of an inhaler is described in US 20110226236 which relates to an inhaler component for producing a nicotine-containing steam/air mixture or/and condensation aerosol by evaporation of a nicotine solution which is highly diluted with ethanol or/and water. The inhaler component comprises the following elements: a housing; a chamber arranged in the housing; an air inlet opening for the supply of air from the surroundings to the chamber; an evaporator for evaporating a portion of the highly diluted nicotine solution, the evaporator comprising an evaporation or steam emission surface arranged in the chamber, from which surface the steam produced passes over to the chamber and mixes in the chamber with the air supplied through the air inlet opening, thereby eventually producing the nicotine-containing steam/air mixture or/and condensation aerosol. In order to remove the high solvent diluent in the formed steam/air mixture or condensation aerosol to a maximum possible extent, the inhaler component comprises a two-step solvent removal device which consists of a condensate drainage and storage device communicating with the chamber and of a condenser through which the produced steam/air mixture or/and condensation aerosol can flow.
Another example of an inhaler component is described in WO2011/109848 which relates to an inhaler component having: a housing with a housing jacket; a mouthpiece with a mouthpiece opening for delivering an inhalable medium into the oral cavity of a user; a scent reservoir that is able to communicate with the environment by diffusion and contains a scent, for releasing the scent into the environment and for the olfactory perception of the scent by the user, wherein a) the housing comprises a housing component; b) the mouthpiece is detachably connected to the housing component; c) the housing jacket comprises a first jacket part and a second jacket part; d) the housing component forms the first jacket part; e) the mouthpiece forms the second jacket part, and f) the scent reservoir is structurally combined with the mouthpiece, has a planar configuration and is arranged flat on the second jacket part or itself forms the second jacket part.
A non-heating type tobacco flavor inhaler is described in WO2010/095659. According to this document, a non-heating type tobacco flavor inhaler is provided with an inhalation holder having an inhalation route defined therein, and also with a filled body disposed in the inhalation route. The filled body consists of tobacco grains, and the inhalation route and the filled body provide air flow resistance in the range from about 40 to about 80 mmAq.
Another non-heating type flavor inhaler is described in WO 2010/095660. According to this document, a non-heating type flavor inhaler provided with: an inhalation holder; an upstream region and a downstream region which are defined in the inhalation holder, said upstream region extending from the tip of the inhalation holder up to a partition wall, said downstream region extending, except the upstream region, from the tip of the inhalation holder up to the mouthpiece end and having a front flow path extending along the upstream region; outside air introducing openings formed in the peripheral wall of the inhalation holder and allowing the upstream region and the outside to communicate with each other; and a pouch mounted at the boundary between the upstream region and the downstream region, extending along the longitudinal axis of the inhalation holder, and releasing the flavor of tobacco.